The WolfDemon Chronicles
by XxAlexander TerrorxX
Summary: Two clans one Half wolves the other Half demons lose some of their people to th evil full demon called Kochi. Very Graphic Not recommended for anyone under 15 years of age.


**The **

**Wolf-Demon**

**Chronicles**

By: Lorenzo Robinson

**Prologue**

In the land between the Earth village and the Fire village a half wolf named Hayatomi Uzia was born. His siblings were born in different places like his three brothers Ryoken Uzia, Tagato Uzia and Hishinuma Uzia. Ryoken was born in the land of Lightning Island, Tagato was born in the land of the Water Village, Hishinuma was born in the land of the Lightning Island. Their sister Ryasumi Uzia was born in the land of the Water Village, and their other sister April Uzia was born in the land of the Fire Village. They were known as the half wolf clan Uzia. Around about the same time in the land between the Wind village and the Water village a half demon named Inuka Gome was born. Her siblings were born in different places too. Her brother Kashimaru was born in the land of the Earth Village, and her sister Kira was born in the land of the Fire Village. They were known as the half demon clan Gome. In the land of the Light Island a half demon named Shone was born. In the land of the Dark Island another half demon named Rush Sykes was born. In the land of the Wind village a half wolf named Akira Ayato was born. The clan Uzia learned the ways of the Warrior, except for Ryasumi; she learned the ways of the Archer. Inuka of clan Gome learned the ways of the Mage, while her sister Kira learned the ways of the Archer. Kashimaru of clan Gome, Shone, and Rush Sykes also learned the ways of the Warrior. Akira Ayato learned the ways of the Mage.

_**Chapter 1**_

One day, three wolf pups from clan Uzia went exploring when they were five years old, and got lost on their way back home when a tragic event happened that would change their lives forever.

"Tomi we're going the wrong way and you know it, you know we passed that tree three times already," Ryasumi said.

"No we're not we'll be home in no time," Hayatomi said.

"You said that two hours ago," Ryasumi complained.

"Guys wait there's demons over there and I think they're full-blooded demons maybe we should go the other way," Tagato said.

"Nah we'll be fine, Tagato," Hayatomi said continuing to walk in the direction they had already been going. The demons looked up and smelled the air.

"I smell trespassing half wolf pups," The big one said.

"Run guys I'll hold them off while you get to safety," Tagato said unsheathing one of the swords his father gave him.

"You sure?" Hayatomi asked concerned for his younger brother.

"Only use these when you're protecting your brothers and sister," he remembers his father telling him.

"Well father I will use the weaker one for these demons, the Ketsuiga, and I will protect Hayatomi and Ryasumi with my life," Tagato said to himself. He then unsheathed his other sword, the Kensuiga, and handed it to Hayatomi.

"Yeah here Hayatomi take the Kensuiga, it will protect you and big sis," He said. Hayatomi took the Kensuiga and immediately felt the power it possessed surge through his body.

"But this is one of the swords Father gave you," Hayatomi said surprise thick in his voice.

"I know but just go get Ryasumi to safety, I love you brother and you too sister," Tagato said tears slowly coming down his face.

"Okay I'll make sure she gets there safely and I'll come back to help you brother," Hayatomi said.

"Hayatomi by the time you get home I might already be dead, now just go get home now!" He said turning his attention back to the demons. Hayatomi and Ryasumi ran towards home crying. The demons rushed at Tagato, one of them clawed his face forcing him to fall back. The other one was going for the kill when Tagato got up.

"Never rush the battle," Tagato said enraged.

"Kill him now Makai," The big one said.

"With pleasure, Master Kochi," Makai said rushing at Tagato again.

"You don't listen very well, now have a taste of this, _Wolves Scar_," Tagato said swinging his sword to the ground unleashing the Ketsuiga's ultimate move. The blast from the collision of the blade and the ground killed both Makai and the other small demon; they were cut into pieces and landed on the ground in a bloody mess.

"Damned half breed, it's impossible that you killed my best minions," The demon Kochi said.

"I'll kill you too, you bastard," Tagato said his face bleeding more than before.

"You've shown me all your moves already," Kochi said.

"Not all of them," Tagato said.

"You can't kill me, half breed," Kochi said.

"_Water Wall_," Tagato said making a wall of water in between him and Kochi.

"Ha you think that's gonna stop me from killing you, well you're wrong," Kochi said rushing toward Tagato through the Water Wall.

"No you're the one who's wrong, now take this _Water Bomb_," Tagato said using his special move. When Tagato used his water bomb move, the droplets of water that were on Kochi exploded and he flew back.

"Ugh what the hell was that?" He said confused.

"That's my special Water Bomb, move it causes water droplets anywhere near me to explode most of the time killing my opponent," Tagato said.

"Well I have a special move too and here it is, _Soul Corruption_," Kochi said. As Kochi said that Tagato felt pain inside like nothing he's ever felt before and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kochi said laughing.

"What did you do to me?" Tagato asked holding his head and kneeling on the ground.

"I simply corrupted your soul so that when I kill you I can reincarnate you and you won't try to kill me," Kochi said.

They were half way home when Hayatomi and Ryasumi heard Tagato's scream.

"Tagato…. Rya will you be alright from here?" Hayatomi asked.

"Yes but what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm going to go back and help Tagato, when you get home tell Ryoken to come and help, okay?" He said.

"Okay Tomi please be careful," Ryasumi said.

"I always am," He said then he turned and ran back to the to where they had left Tagato.

Kochi slowly walked to Tagato lying helplessly on the ground. But Tagato got up and was trying to fight the Soul Corruption.

"Don't try to fight it or it'll kill you," Kochi said smiling masochistically.

"_Wolves….Scar_!" Tagato said once again unleashing the Ketsuiga's ultimate move.

"HA that won't work on me you foolish half breed," Kochi said jumping out of the way of the blast. Kochi then rushed at Tagato and clawed his midsection, Tagato fell to the ground with a thud and there he lay in a bloody mess.

"I'm sorry Father I failed to protect them," Tagato said with his dying breath.

"Well that was tougher than I thought at least it wasn't the other one he seemed stronger I might not have fared as well if I'd fought him," Kochi said. He picked up Tagato's sword.

"Hmm this sword has so much power," He said trying to slash a tree with it but it didn't even leave a scratch.

"Hmm guess I was wrong," Kochi said dropping the sword in the ground so that nothing but the hilt showed. He sniffed the air.

"It's him I'd better get out of here he probably will kill me," Kochi said picking up Tagato's body and running deeper into the woods. When Hayatomi got to the spot where he and Ryasumi had left Tagato there was nothing in sight.

"TAGATO!" Hayatomi screamed. He then looked at a tree and did his Ultimate move called _Burning Earth. _He makes fire on his arm and punches the ground. His arm goes through the ground and a line of lava from him to the tree appears on the ground. He then pulls the tree through the ground and swings it around knocking down trees in a complete and impossibly perfect circle.

"Rush, son promise me you won't do anything that you know is wrong and no fighting okay?" Rush's mom said with her dying breath. Rush nodded and calmly started to walk out the door of his house.

"You gonna be okay, Rush?" The family servant asked. Rush nodded again and walked out the door. He got outside and inhaled deeply and began to cry silently. In the tree nearby Akira Ayato had orders to kill Rush, she unsheathed an arrow and put it in her bow and pulled the string back to fire but then she put her bow down.

"I can't do this, this kid is in too much pain I'll pretend to be his friend then kill him later," She thought to herself.

Rush stopped crying and looked around. He felt as if he were being watched he unsheathed his twin katanas, Zankeyga and Xiadan.

"I know you're there come out now," He said. Akira not wanting to start any trouble came out of the tree.

"Hey cutie, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Leave me alone, I don't have time for seductive little girls," Rush said resheathing his swords and walking away from the very attractive girl. Akira stared at him as he walked away from her.

"Why would they want me to kill a sexy thing like him?" She thought to herself.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, won't your parents be worried about you?" Rush asked.

"No they died two years ago," Akira said no sadness in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry you can sleep in the guest bed in my house if you want... Uh sorry I'm Rush Sykes and you are?" Rush said.

"Oh my name is Akira Ayato pleasure to meet you, Rush," she said.

"So what do you say?" Rush asked blushing.

"About what?" Akira asked quizzically.

"Staying at my house for the night," Rush said.

"Sure why not cutie," Akira said throwing her hair back out of her face.

"Well okay um follow me and I'll show you to your bed beautiful," Rush said walking into his house. Akira followed her new found friend. His house was like any normal house, a couple of beds and windows. There was blood on the floor.

"Oh my god who's blood is that?" Akira said wincing at the sight of the blood.

"Not one for blood, eh m'lady?" Hayate the servant asked.

"No I'm not," Akira said.

"It's my mother's, she died not too long ago," Rush said sitting on his bed.

"Oh I'm sorry is that why you were crying out there?" Akira asked feeling sorry for Rush,

"Yeah they went to war with the Wind village and came back half dead," Rush said sadness thick in his voice.

"They?" Akira asked confused.

"My mother and my father," Rush said starting to cry again.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Akira said embracing him in a long, tight, warm hug. He had no idea who this Akira Ayato was but Rush found himself slowly, but surely falling in love with her.

"Kashimaru stop why do you always have to hit me," Inuka Gome said. Her brother Kashimaru hit her in the face again.

"You can't tell me what to do I'm older than you," Kashimaru said.

"I'm gonna tell mother if you don't stop hitting me," Inuka said. He hit her again and he kept on hitting her, then their mother came out of their house.

"Kashimaru Gome what did I tell you about hitting your little sister," She said.

"She started it mother," Kashimaru said trying to act innocent.

"That innocent look isn't gonna help you this time," Their father said.

"But she did start it," Kashimaru said trying again to act innocent.

"I really do not believe you, Kashimaru now do three hundred push-ups," His father said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kashimaru yelled.

"Yes it is you made my nose bleed," Inuka said. Kashimaru started on his push-ups, Kira worked on her accuracy with her new _Lightning arrows_, and Inuka worked on her _Water Twister _technique her weakest technique.

"Ugh why can't I do this stupid technique," Inuka said frustrated at herself and her mother for teaching her the technique.

"Because your attributes power levels aren't the same," Kira said missing the target for the seventh time.

"What do you mean?" Inuka said.

"You have to make the water and wind levels equal for the technique to work," Kira said.

"Thanks sis," Inuka said getting ready to try again.

"No prob sis" Kira said aiming at the target with her _Lightning Arrow_.

"Okay here goes, _Water Twister_," Inuka said performing her special move. Her water twister move was a giant watery tornado.

"Whoa that's bigger than I expected," Inuka said.


End file.
